Frozen - After Story
by Hunter Kiri
Summary: About Elsa and a character I made up called Arian who is a prince and has a past. Hope you read it and give me some feedback since it's my first story. Enjoy and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It's been only 3 weeks since Elsa thawed Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff have gotten married while Elsa is starting slip down into depression. After becoming Queen of Arendelle, she found herself locked up in her work room and drowning in her work, with stress piling up, she doesn't confide in Anna or anyone because she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone or disrupt their happy life.

"It's big news!"

"What is it?"

"Although it's a rumour, I heard that someone saw a really handsome guy coming this way and they call him the prince of light and dark"

"No way, you're lying right?"

"Of course not, he might be here for the queen"

"No one can match up to Queen Elsa's beauty"

"I know but what if he were to have powers like her?"

"Something like that is impossible, I'm sure that our Queen is the only one with amazing powers"

"I guess but it looks like it might be interesting if he does have powers, let's go and see if he's real first" And so they ran outside of the gates to go and see.

* * *

"The sun is too bright, I'm almost there." The he said as he looked up at the clear blue summer sky. He had pure black silky hair which went just under shoulders and beautiful, glittering red eyes. His skin was fair and he had a tall and slender yet strong-looking figure. When he was near a lot of people, he would always wear black gloves. He walked through the town, walking towards the open gates. As he walked, the people fell silent, as if stupefied and overwhelmed by his beauty, his handsomeness and the most noticeable thing of all would be his icy, unapproachable aura, telling people to just look from afar, not to come near him. "Why do people look at me wherever I go? Didn't they learn not to stare at people" he thought.

He reached the gates and walked through, looking around, he spotted the Princess of Arendelle with Olaf. He walked towards them and before he even opened his mouth to speak, he could feel everybody's eyes on him, naturally the Princess and Olaf noticed he was there and turned to face him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Arian" he as he bowed.

"N-Nice to meet you too I am Princess Anna of Arendelle" she replied, "Who's this? H-He's hot" she thought. "Um, how can I help you?" she added.

"Is it possible for me to see Queen Elsa, I have some important business with her."

"I'm not really sure since she's been stuck in her work room for a few days already and she won't let anyone see her, not even me." Anna said sadly. "Oh shoot, I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone that" she thought.

"I see, then sorry to have bothered you, see you later"

"Bye" she said. "What a waste, I'm sure he and Elsa would've made the perfect couple" she thought.

"Looks like I have to do it the harder way. That is, sneaking into the palace, all I have to do is just wait until night falls" he thought and he jumped under the bridge, onto the wood which kept the bridge up and he stayed there until everyone started getting ready to leave.  
"Finally, it's time" he thought and jumped up very high and then landed on top of the gate very quietly. He then, when the guard weren't looking he jumped and flew across the sky and landed on the balcony without anyone noticing. "The first part is going well, now to find Elsa" he thought to himself while picking the lock of the door. The door creaked opened and he crept in quietly.  
He slowly walked down the hallway and just as he was about to turn, he put his back against the wall and scanned around the dark path, he saw two guards, guarding a door. "That must be the place where she is" he thought. Suddenly, not being able to stop it, he let out a sneeze.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourselves!" The guards said while walking towards the sound. Just as they turned the corner Arian knocked them both out in one hit.  
"They're weaker than I thought, well, even if they were stronger, they're no match for a person like me." He thought as he walked towards the doors. "I wonder if Elsa really is in here?" he thought and he carefully opened the door without making a single noise.

* * *

The windows and curtains were open, blowing the papers around every so often, bookshelves on the sides; books piled up on the side of the desks and between those books; it was Elsa. The bright moon light shined on her platinum blonde hair, making it look as if it was glowing, eye lids closed against the strong yet dim light. She was fast asleep and completely vulnerable. He, without hurrying walked towards her, "Elsa, finally, it's really you, Elsa, Elsa," He said her name over and over continuously in his mind until he reached her side. "Elsa, Elsa" he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Mmn…Anna wake me up later" she said while still half asleep.

"Sorry but, I'm not Anna, I've waited so long to meet you. But to see your sleeping face on our first meeting, I guess that's not bad." He smiled and stroked her hair gently.  
Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to shake of the tiredness. Their eyes met and they gazed at each other for a few minutes which seemed eternal. "What beautiful red eyes, this person is quite handsome I wonder if I know him, a person with red eyes. Red eyes? A stranger I don't know. But..."Suddenly, Elsa became aware that she was with a stranger and the tiredness finally rubbed off of her.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked and abruptly stood up.  
"Where did he come from? I'm sure that I ordered the guards not let anyone in. I don't think I've ever seen him before" She thought.

"Hello, it's an honour to meet you my queen." He said while bowing down to her. "I am Prince Arian; I'll tell you the rest after I become yours"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elsa said while becoming defensive.

"It's just as I said your highness so I'll apologize in advance." He said with a smile, while walking towards her.

"W-what, do you m-mean?" She stuttered as she backed away, her back was against the wall and she was trapped by his hands, unable to run. He lifted her chin gently and he gazed into her eyes. She glared at him and tried to push him away but it was useless and he pulled her closer towards him. "I-It can't be that you're going to…" He put his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry; it'll be over soon so close your eyes already and stay still." Saying that, he closed his eyes and he gently stole her lips. His clothes got frozen by Elsa but it didn't affect him at all.  
"My first kiss, its being stolen by a guy I don't even know. I don't understand a thing which is happening right now." Elsa thought. The kiss lasted for less than 10 seconds. Their lips parted.  
"Mission 1 has, just been completed." He said sarcastically with a smile. "Elsa's lips were colder and softer than I expected. My first kiss with Elsa; it makes me surprisingly happier than I thought." He thought to himself.

"J-Just now, why did you kiss me?" She said in an irritated tone while looking frowning at him. Suddenly their bodies started heating up to a very high temperature and steam surrounded them. "W-What did you do to me?" She said while staggering because of the heat.

"I-It's the r-rune being burned onto us" He said, keeping himself up by holding onto the wall.

"What do you mean?!" They let out moans of pain and a white light formed on their hands and the pain advanced to there, the light formed a rune and after the light started to become dim, they both passed out and collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The light was blinding, Arian opened his eyes, he sat up and yawned, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes, getting rid of the tiredness which was provoking him to go back to sleep. He looked around and saw Elsa sleeping on the floor next to him. "I didn't think that even I would pass out too." He thought and he looked at his right hand to see a rune burned on. "Now to check if Elsa has one." He looked at her left hand and saw the same one as his. "Good." He heard voices outside the room coming closer and closer. "Elsa, Elsa, wake up" he said trying to wake her up, she opened her eyes but she was still too tired so he picked her up and put her on the chair to make it seem as if she fell asleep while working. He then hid under the table and the door creaked open.

"Queen Elsa, she's fallen asleep again." Sighed a female voice and her footsteps went closer towards Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I'm sorry to wake you but its morning and time for breakfast."

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes" said Elsa as she rubbed her eyes.

"Aright then your majesty, please excuse me" saying that, she left.

"Umm, Elsa, please bring some food on your way back, I'm hungry so I'll thank you in advance" Arian said.

"What? Prince you're still here!?"

"Yes, I am and I'll be counting on you, I'll explain everything when you come back." He smiled.

"Prince, I think I have a right to know right now" she said in an annoyed tone.

"But…"

Just as Elsa was about to leave the room, she and Arian collapsed to the floor, feeling a stabbing pain in their chest. "Oww, I forgot to tell her." Arian thought as he did his best to move closer towards Elsa. She turned towards him and he took her hand and the sudden pain stopped.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.  
"I forgot to tell you but if we're too far apart from each other then we'll die" Arian said, with a smile.

"What?"

"I have come here to protect you, your highness" He said as started to talk politely all of a sudden. "So we can't leave each others sides"

"Protect, me?"

"Yes, of course. As long as I'm here then no one should come over to attack you." He said. "And let's go eat breakfast before someone comes, I'll be sure to make myself invisible."

"Invisible? I don't care anymore." She sighed and walked down to the dining room.

"Good morning Elsa" Anna said happily as Elsa walked towards her seat.

"Good morning Anna" She replied and sat down.

"Good morning, how are you?" Said Olaf in a worried tone

"Good morning Olaf and I'm fine, thank you for asking"

"Elsa, Elsa, can you hear me?" A familiar voice said in her mind.

"A-Ari…m" She was about to say but her mouth got cover by a hand.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"Anyway, I'm talking to you by sending my thoughts to your mind, you can do it too if you just think, I'll be able to hear you." And he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"Ari…" She flinched in response to his sudden hug and stopped as she was just about to say his name out loud.

"Elsa, hurry up and eat, if I do this then I won't have to eat myself." He whispered.

"Are you really okay Elsa?" Asked Anna

"Yes, I'm okay; I think I'm just tired." Elsa replied

"That's good, make sure you get some rest after breakfast in 'your room', not your 'office'" said Anna in a stern tone.

"Okay I will" said Elsa while smiling.

"I'll be sure to check on you okay"

"Okay"  
After that, Elsa finished her breakfast and went to her room.

"Prince Arian, are you still here?" Elsa said quietly, looking around her.

"Yes of course and Arian is okay since I'm calling you Elsa" He said and appeared out of nowhere right in front of Elsa.

"P-Prince..!" Elsa squealed in surprise.

"Elsa, forgive me but I need to recharge myself." He said and lifted up her chin.

"Eh? Stop, don't kiss me, you've already stolen my fir…" Elsa tried to resist but he kissed her before she was finished talking. He grasped her wrists and pinned her to the wall, stopping her from moving.

"Mmn…Ari..!" Elsa tried to talk but it was useless, her legs started to get tired and she wasn't able to stand up straight so she bent her knees, Arian then put his leg between hers. Finally their lips parted and Elsa glared at him but at the same time her face was flushed red from embarrassment. "Stop kissing me already! You've already stolen my first kiss!" She shouted

"Eh? I stole your first kiss?" Asked Arian

"Yes, you did…" said Elsa, avoiding his eyes

"I see, sorry Elsa, for stealing your first kiss, if it makes you feel better then to be honest, I gave you my first kiss as well" He said while smiling.

"That's unexpected, but how could that make me feel better when you're always kissing me against my will!"

"Elsa…I'm in love with you."

"S-Stop joking around, it's not like you're serious, there's no way someone would fall in love with someone like me"

"Elsa, that's quite mean of you brushing of my feelings like that"

"You're serious?" Elsa asked with her bright red face.

"Of course I am stupid" Arian said with his face slightly red. "Elsa, I'll definitely make you fall in love with me so stay alert." Arian declared and he lightly kissed her. Then he lifted her up and walked towards the bed.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

"Elsa, you shouldn't worry your sister so go to sleep" He said and laid her down in her on her bed and put the blanket on her.

"Fine but don't do anything weird okay?"

"Don't worry, good night"

"Good night" She replied and she slowly dozed off to sleep.

"Don't worry, good night"

"Good night" She replied and she slowly dosed off to sleep.

"Since Elsa's asleep I don't really have anything else to do, I may as well go to sleep too since I haven't slept well these past few days." He thought and lied down on the bed next to her and before he knew it his conscience faded away, putting him into a deep sleep.


End file.
